Between Us
by Le Rien
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de différent chez Mathieu. Quelque chose que lui-même n'arrive pas vraiment à cerner. "Alexis? Je crois que je suis asexuel." Pause. Puis : "Ravi de te rencontrer, asexuel. Moi, c'est Alexis."


**N.A. : Coucou les gens ! Un OS assez spécial cette fois-ci, puisque c'est à la fois une réécriture et une traduction.**

**EXPLICATIONS ! *bruitage de Doctor Who* Il y a quelques jours, j'avais lu une fanfiction **_**géniale **_**en anglais sur le Phandom (la communauté qui ship danisnotonfire et amazingphil et que je suis de loin) sur un sujet qui me tient très à cœur et que je ne vais pas dévoilé car #spoilers ) Et sachant le peu de fanfictions existant sur ce thème, je voulais aider un peu à sa diffusion. J'ai donc demandé à l'auteur l'autorisation de la traduire en français ET de la transposer à un autre fandom, étant donné que le Phandom est majoritairement anglophone.**

**C'est chose faite ci-dessous :D**

**Le fandom le plus approprié était le Webshows français, puisqu'il met aussi en scène des youtubers et Malexis car… il n'y en a pas assez ? :3 (et Alexis Lloyd PAS Breut).**

**Si vous êtes intéressé par la version originale, la fanfiction en question a pour titre ''Between Us'' et son auteur/e a pour pseudo winteredspark et se trouve sur ArchiveOfOurOwn.**

**Un grand merci à ma super bêta Lola (Pamplelune d'Agrumes) sans qui tout ceci aurait été beaucoup plus confus (la traduction, c'est dur )**

**Note à part : Pour moi, et dans le cadre de cette fiction, Mathieu sera plus âgé qu'Alexis. Cordialement :)**

**Un petit mot qui n'a rien à voir sur « The Unknown » : je m'y remets, le prochain chapitre est en chantier, désolée pour le retard ^^'**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et Alexis Lloyd. L'histoire est librement inspirée du travail de winteredspark.**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

''_Tout vrai regard est un désir.'' – A. MUSSET_

_C'était de petites choses. Des petits moments dans sa vie qui, seuls, ne signifient peut-être rien, mais, liés, signifient tout._

* * *

Le premier baiser que Mathieu ait reçu n'avait pas _vraiment_ été une réussite.

Il n'avait que onze ans et aucune idée de comment embrasser. Avec le recul, il se dira que ce n'était pas si extraordinaire, que cela faisait partie de ces choses qu'il fallait avoir essayé pour apprécier. Mais une petite partie de lui-même commença à douter à ce moment-là.

Ils avaient onze ans et ils jouaient entre amis au jeu de la bouteille. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la bouteille choisit de le pointer que Mathieu prit conscience de ce qu'il avait à faire. Son cerveau bugga une seconde entière où tout ce qu'il put penser était _Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que…_

Il leva les yeux. En face de lui, Alexia sourit. Elle était jolie et Mathieu n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son visage qu'à ce moment-là. Elle riait nerveusement, ce qui rassura le châtain. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus expérimentée que lui. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent, complices dans leur gaucherie. Elle finit par s'avancer encore plus vers lui, s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle se rapprochait et une des mains de Mathieu se mit instinctivement sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre se pressait sur sa joue.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et oui, c'était agréable. Mathieu ne _ressentait_ pas grand-chose, mais les lèvres étaient douces. Ses proches lui avaient pourtant souvent dit qu'un baiser signifiait _plus_ qu'une sensation physique. Peut-être ne le faisait-il pas correctement.

Deux secondes plus tard, leurs langues se mêlèrent de la partie, les conduisant à basiquement se lécher l'un l'autre et _ok, _pensa Mathieu, _d'accord mais stop._

Il se recula précipitamment, laissant une Alexia confuse et s'excusant déjà, excuses qu'il balaya d'un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant : « T'inquiète, c'était bien ! »

Alexia sourit et son regard se rabaissa sur la bouteille. Mathieu attendit qu'elle ait détourné le regard pour passer la main sur sa bouche, essuyant ce qu'il pouvait de salive.

* * *

_Il a quinze ans. Quand il pense à ''être intime avec quelqu'un'', il pense à des mains qui se tiennent et deux tasses de café échangées le matin._

_Il a dix-huit ans. Il a les yeux fermés, la main frémissante sur son sexe, et ses fantaisies ne tournent jamais qu'autour d'un acte particulier – sodomie, fellation, masturbation, ils sont divers et variés, preuve qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination dans le domaine - mais jamais autour d'une personne particulière._

* * *

La première fois qu'ils s'appelèrent par Skype, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était stupide, mais juste voir le visage ouvert et souriant d'Alexis suffisait à le rendre heureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se contactaient bien sûr. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, lui et ses frères, au Hellfest. Ces derniers lui avaient sauté dessus comme des chiots excités, et un sujet en poussant un autre, ils avaient fini par se retrouver tous les quatre autour de bières tièdes. En partant, Alexis lui avait laissé un mail, un numéro, un skype et un sourire. Et en bon creep asocial qu'il était, Mathieu avait stalké toute l'information qu'il pouvait sur les frères Lloyd à la seconde où il était rentré chez lui, à disposition d'une connexion internet.

Alexis n'était donc pas à proprement parlé un inconnu, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en face à face, sans les frères d'Alexis dans leur champ de vision.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de Mass Effect, et pour une fois, Mathieu ne fit pas son fanboy, perdu dans les yeux clairs (et flous – fichue webcam de merde) de son interlocuteur. Il finit par capter la dernière phrase du musicien.

« … complètement absurde, tu peux le croire ? »

« Non. » dit simplement Mathieu avec un sourire en coin.

Alexis sourit à son tour – bien qu'il ait été évident que le plus petit youtuber n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire-, des petites rides se formant autour de ses yeux brillants et Mathieu sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

_Il a vingt-quatre ans. Il ne saisit aucune des allusions d'Alexis jusqu'à ce que celui ne grimpe littéralement sur ses genoux pour lui embrasser la mâchoire._

* * *

A la fin du premier épisode de la saison 5 de SLG, leur premier épisode ensemble, Mathieu était une petite boule d'excitation et de fébrilité. C'était d'autant plus frappant avec sa petite taille il semblait sautiller sur place, sans pouvoir empêcher sa bouche de blablater sur les choses les plus triviales. Pour être juste, Alexis était tout aussi enthousiaste, à en juger par ses doigts frémissant dans la main du châtain.

Dans un silence presque religieux, ils visionnèrent pour la première fois l'épisode entièrement monté, osant à peine cligner des yeux.

Lorsque l'écran fondit dans le noir final, Alexis finit par se tourner lentement vers Mathieu, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

« On l'a fait. » murmura-t-il, presque incrédule. Les yeux toujours dans ceux de Mathieu, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le brun relâcha une de ses mains pour automatiquement la passer dans ses cheveux courts et blonds. Ils poursuivirent leur baiser, frôlant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre lorsque cela frappa Mathieu également, et il se recula, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

« PUTAIN ON L'A VRAIMENT FAIT. »

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à glousser comme des idiots, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, avant qu'Alexis ne le réembrasse à nouveau. Ou ne tente de, car Mathieu se recula en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Il y a que tu pues de la gueule, mec. » Sur ces mots sages, Mathieu ricana, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivi d'un Alexis légèrement boudeur.

Tout en se brossant les dents, Alexis colla sa hanche contre celle du plus âgé, masquant à peine son ricanement lorsque Mathieu parut à deux doigts de répandre le dentifrice qu'il tenait tout autour de lui.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Alexis prit à peine en compte ces faibles protestations, se contentant de le dévisager de toute sa hauteur, comme cherchant quelque chose, les yeux soudainement plus sombres, avant de s'en aller nonchalamment.

Mathieu se retourna vers le miroir, confus. Il repensa à la façon dont Alexis l'avait regardé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que _quelque chose_ n'arrive. Peu importe ce que c'était, ses plans ne s'étaient visiblement pas déroulé comme prévu. Mathieu ravala un rictus. Alexis avait des lubies étranges parfois. _Bref, osef._

Sur cette pensée, il rinça sa brosse à dent et la remit sur son support.

Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la pièce qu'il se retrouva plaqué sur le mur.

« Putain. » réussit-il à dire, la respiration coupée.

« Enlève ça. » souffla Alexis en réponse, très occupé avec son t-shirt, qui était apparemment soudainement passé de ''pyjama légèrement crade'' à ''muraille de tissus imprenable''.

Mathieu obéit sans réfléchir, mais sentit un rire irrépressible monter en lui lorsque le plus grand en profita pour redessiner du bout des doigts son abdomen et son torse. Le youtuber frissonna, son rire tremblant un peu.

« Sérieusement, Alexis ? » railla-t-il gentiment. « Sérieusement ? Dans le couloir ? »

« Désolé » murmura le blond dans son cou « J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas avoir _assez _de toi. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Mathieu ne se mette à rire plus franchement, d'une part parce qu'il n'arrivait pas croire qu'Alexis ait dit ça, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que ce dernier avait voulu dire.

« Au risque de me répéter : _sérieusement ?!_ »

« Tu es sensé trouver ça mignon. » l'informa le plus grand.

« Si ça te fait plaisir. Idiot. »

Alexis roula des yeux, avant de prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche, le faisant taire efficacement.

Mathieu aimait embrasser Alexis. Il aimait la manière dont Alexis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enrouler une de ses mains autour de sa taille, ou d'agripper ses cheveux. Il aimait les petits sons qu'émettait le bassiste à chaque fois, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de sa chance, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il aimait surtout la façon qu'Alexis avait de l'embrasser comme si c'était la meilleure des choses au monde.

Pour Mathieu… Et bien, Mathieu ne ressentait rien de plus que la sensation de deux bouches se pressant l'une contre l'autre. L'humidité en plus. Il n'était même pas _certain _d'apprécier avoir la langue du bassiste dans sa bouche. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer embrasser Alexis. D'aimer être aussi proche de lui.

De manière surprenante, ils réussirent à atteindre le lit - ''surprenante'' à cause du nombre de pauses effectuées en chemin pour permettre à l'un de capturer les lèvres de l'autre.

Et même si Alexis réussit à _ne pas _arracher les vêtements du jeune Sommet – ils avaient certes un côté drama queen mais _quand même -_, il se débrouilla pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture en un temps record.

« Je suis quasiment à poil et toi t'es encore entièrement habillé, c'est pas juste. » Drama queen donc, disions-nous. Mais Mathieu ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il voulait sentir la peau nue d'Alexis sur la sienne. Il voulait qu'Alexis soit encore plus _proche. _Il le _voulait._

Alexis eut un rictus. « Mes excuses pour vouloir te sortir au plus vite de tes vêtements. »

« Je sais pas si je dois les accepter. » plaisanta son copain d'en-dessous de lui.

Alexis leva un sourcil et rapprocha encore plus son visage. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en position d'imposer ta loi, Sommet. »

Mathieu se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et sa main vers les boutons de la chemise de celui qui le dominait.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient – finalement - complètement nus, l'un en face de l'autre. Alexis pencha la tête vers son visage et le regard – ce même regard – revint, légèrement voilé.

« Tu es magnifique. » Sa voix était rauque et, d'une certaine manière, renfermait quelque chose de _plus._

« Il était temps que tu le remarques. » marmonna Mathieu, concentré sur ses yeux. Ses yeux qui irradiaient presque de cette émotion incompréhensible dont débordait sa voix. Ses yeux qui le regardaient comme si la seule chose dont il avait _besoin_ était Mathieu.

Quelque chose résonna en creux dans la poitrine de Mathieu. Il respira profondément et passa une main vacillante sur la peau douce de la taille d'Alexis.

« Ça va ? » demanda celui-ci, sa barbe taquinant la mâchoire de Mathieu.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux. _''Je ne te vois pas de la même manière dont tu me vois, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.'' _n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à répondre.

A la place, il entoura les jambes de son vis-à-vis par les siennes et sourit :

« Si mourir de vieillesse en attendant que tu te décides à bouger est ta définition de ''bien aller'', alors ouais, ça va. »

Alexis plissa les yeux devant le défi implicite du plus vieux et prit un air pensif avant de déclarer avec un clin d'œil _beaucoup trop _salace : « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et sur ces mots, Alexis, gardant son regard fixé sur celui de Mathieu, descendit lentement le long de son corps, accompagné de sa langue qui retraçait tout aussi lentement le trajet le long de son ventre et vers son sexe. Mathieu le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que le fourbe profitait de chaque seconde de cette torture. Il ferma les yeux.

« L… 'Lex. Va. Te. Faire. » réussit-il à articuler malgré sa respiration saccadée.

« C'est l'idée. » fut la réponse rigolarde.

Avant que Mathieu ne puisse s'indigner plus, Alexis mit – enfin – son membre en bouche, le léchant une fois sur toute sa longueur. Sous la soudaineté de l'action, le dos de Mathieu s'arqua, ses hanches se soulevant du matelas. Alexis les replaqua sur le lit d'un bras ferme avant de remonter ses lèvres à la frontière tandis que ses doigts remontaient le long des cuisses, douloureusement proches de l'endroit où les voulait Mathieu et en même temps, définitivement _beaucoup trop loin._

« Va te faire foutre. » souffla Mathieu, incapable physiquement de faire plus porter sa voix.

« Plus tard si tu veux. » promit Alexis, amusé, sans faire le moindre changement de position, la voix un peu éraillée tout de même.

« 'Lex… » gémit Mathieu, toute idée de fierté envolée.

Alexis leva les yeux et les fixa pendant une poignée de secondes dans les orbes incroyablement bleues de l'autre. Puis, sans préambule, il goba à nouveau le pénis de son petit ami, allant aussi loin qu'il l'osait, humant légèrement, faisant vibrer le membre, et Mathieu par la même occasion.

C'était peut-être à cause de toute la tension qu'avait réussi à bâtir Alexis, peut-être tout simplement par les effets de la fatigue de plusieurs jours de tournage et de montage, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à Mathieu pour jouir, sans autre avertissement qu'une inspiration un peu plus accentuée.

Alexis resta un moment dans sa position – probablement pour déglutir le liquide amer qui lui emplissait la bouche-, avant de remonter, l'air un peu trop satisfait de lui et les yeux brillants.

« Round deux ? »

* * *

« Ca faisait longtemps. » murmura Alexis en se lovant à la manière d'un gros chat contre le flanc droit du châtain – c'était dingue à quel point ce gaillard pouvait être câlin.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux du musicien. Si Alexis avait tendance à s'endormir rapidement après l'acte, lui gardait les sens alertes la plupart du temps.

« Ah ? »

« C'est rien mais… » Alexis bailla. « On a été assez occupé ces derniers temps. »

« Ouais mais, la dernière fois, c'était… » Un blanc s'installa alors que Mathieu réalisa. Il _savait _qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois juste avant son emménagement à Paris, avant de partir en vacances. Mais c'était… « 'Lex, c'était il y a _plusieurs_ _mois._ »

« Ouais. » dit Alexis, déjà à moitié endormi. « M'en souviens. »

Alexis avait débarqué à Saint-Etienne, officiellement pour lui ''faire de la compagnie pour son long trajet jusqu'à Paris'', officieusement pour pouvoir passer quelques jours uniquement avec lui, sans interférences de tiers. Ils avaient un peu trop bu – ''Pour fêter nos retrouvailles !'' – et Alexis l'avait allongé sur le sofa, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre un lit cette fois-là.

Mathieu se souvenait avoir tenu la main du grand blond.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait si longtemps. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Bien sûr, il avait été assez stressé ces derniers temps, entre la cinquième saison, son premier tournage à plusieurs… mais.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il finalement.

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Mathieu se convainquit qu'Alexis s'était finalement endormi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne réponde, d'un ton étonnement doux : « Pourquoi ? »

Et Mathieu aurait voulu répondre. Vraiment. Mais il ne le fit pas.

* * *

_Il a vingt-cinq ans. Il ne remarque pas qu'Alexis et lui n'ont pas couché ensemble depuis des mois._

* * *

_La première fois qu'ils prirent rendez-vous pour se revoir, ils se parlaient déjà régulièrement sur Skype depuis deux mois. C'était Alexis qui l'avait proposé dans le cadre d'une apparition de Mathieu dans l'émission de Kévin et lui, BiB. Rien de très étonnant à cela. C'était toujours Alexis qui faisait la liaison entre Mathieu et ses frères. Toujours Alexis qui en profitait pour donner son avis sur la dernière vidéo sortie par Mathieu. Toujours avec Alexis que la conversation finissait par dériver sur d'autres sujets._

_Ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps et ils avaient une matinée devant eux avant que le frère d'Alexis n'arrive. Ils avaient déballé le costume de Mathieu, discuté, ri. Alexis, avait constaté le châtain, était énormément tactile. Une petite tape sur le dos, sur la tête, un câlin engloutissant en guise de bienvenue… _

_Pourtant, ce n'était jamais envahissant. A aucun moment, Mathieu ne se sentit menacé. Il était même étrangement à l'aise, laissant tomber la carapace un peu empruntée qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire avec les inconnus pour l'humour mordant qui le caractérisait. Au point qu'après une remarque peut-être un peu trop sarcastique (sur quoi d'ailleurs ? le décor, le temps, la lumière ?) Alexis n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de répliquer que de lui faucher les jambes pour le plaquer au sol (sur le rugby ! c'était ça le sujet de sa remarque… Comment en était-il venu à parler de sport, lui qui détestait ça ?...)_

_Après une vaine tentative pour rester debout et un cri beaucoup trop aigu pour ne pas porter un coup à sa virilité, il s'était effondré sur le sol, entraînant un Alexis triomphant dans sa chute._

_Ce fut seulement alors qu'une petite lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau._

_Il me touche. Pensa-t-il. Il est __**en train de me toucher.**_

_Après un silence assez inconfortable, Alexis eut un sourire gêné. « Désolé, je… je me suis laissé emporter. » Il commença à se dégager, et sans réfléchir, Mathieu le retint par le bras._

_« Non. » dit-il rapidement. « Je…J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. »_

_Alexis hésita un instant avant de le regarder dans les yeux, puis de sourire, dissipant la tension qui s'était installée._

_Mathieu… Mathieu n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais vraiment aucune. Mais Alexis ne trouvait apparemment aucune objection à être ramené au plus près possible du visage de l'autre puisqu'il le laissa le tirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque._

_Presque transfixé, Mathieu leva une main sur la nuque d'Alexis et poussa jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis saisisse l'idée générale._

_« T'es sûr ? » murmura ce dernier, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux vissés sur celles de son vis-à-vis._

_Plusieurs idées traversèrent à ce moment le cerveau de Mathieu. La première, incrédule, ressemblait en essence à ''Il veut vraiment m'embrasser ?''. La deuxième se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les lèvres d'Alexis pressées sur les siennes. La dernière était la réalisation brutale qu'il n'y avait pas eu de signification particulière derrière ses gestes à lui il avait juste voulu Alexis le plus proche possible._

_Il releva la tête, relevant ses yeux vers ceux de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme plus comme un ami. « Alexis… »_

_« D'accord. » dit simplement l'autre avant de se pencher précautionneusement pour l'embrasser._

_Ce n'est pas si différent d'embrasser des filles, décida Mathieu alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois, puis deux, encore et encore. Il pouvait sentir l'après rasage d'Alexis, et l'odeur un peu citronnée de sa lessive._

_Il aimait avoir Alexis aussi proche. Il aimait aussi l'embrasser, même si ce n'était pas plus mémorable qu'avec ses anciennes petites amies. Le cœur de Mathieu se serra à cette pensée. Une partie de lui (même s'il n'avait pas essayé d'encourager l'idée qu'Alexis puisse être intéressé par lui) avait espéré que ce soit différent, que ce soit plus. _

_Mais c'était juste… bizarre._

_La proximité, en revanche, c'était bien. Tout ce que voulait Mathieu à ce moment précis, c'était ramener Alexis encore plus proche de lui. Il leva le bras pour entourer – avec peine – le corps d'Alexis et le poussa vers le bas en sorte que leurs poitrines soient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Mathieu soupira de satisfaction, entre deux baisers, savourant le contact, l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Sans avertissement, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Alexis, inconscient de son propre sourire._

_« Rien. »_

_Le sourire s'élargit, faisant naître de petites étoiles dans les prunelles du bassiste._

_« Alors moi aussi. »_

* * *

Mathieu passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à jongler entre les recherches sur Internet et l'étude de sa relation avec Alexis pour essayer de comprendre le _bordel_ qu'il était.

L'un dans l'autre, il ne réussit pas à grand-chose.

Google était inutile. Apparemment, _''Je ne le vois pas de la même manière dont il me voit'' _menait à des résultats Doctissimo du type _''comment vous voyez-vous vraiment ?''_ et un débat sur l'existence des Illuminatis.

Tenter d'observer rationnellement sa relation avec Alexis ne fut pas particulièrement fructueux non plus, surtout parce qu'Alexis commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Avec le temps, il avait appris à deviner l'humeur du plus âgé, et savait qu'à certains moments, il valait mieux le laisser ruminer dans son coin, mais ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Mathieu n'était pas sorti de cet état étrange.

« Très bien. » finit par dire Alexis après trois heures de jeu en coop sur Portal 2. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ce n'était pas une question totalement aléatoire. Non qu'Alexis était stupide, mais Mathieu était en général la tête pensante lors de ce genre de jeu, réfléchissant rapidement tandis qu'Alexis… et bien, tandis qu'Alexis suivait ses instructions. Une combinaison en générale efficace. Après trois heures et une pénible évolution de deux niveaux, Alexis était donc en droit de se poser des questions.

Mathieu se frotta les yeux en se reculant en arrière.

« Un peu stressé pour la réception de la vidéo par le public, c'tout. » commença-t-il. « Tu es bien placé pour savoir _l'enfer _qu'a été le montage et… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux d'Alexis se plisser. Il connaissait cette expression. C'était l'expression qui disait Je-sais-que-tu-me-dis-de-la-merde-et-je-vais-finir-par-savoir-de-quoi-il-en-retourne-mais-je-préfèrerais-quand-même-que-tu-me-dises-la-vérité et, juste à cause de cette expression, mentir parût soudainement inutile. C'était Alexis après tout. Alexis qui l'accompagnait lors de ses nuits blanches de montage sans broncher, Alexis qui l'avait laissé péter un câble en plein milieu de la saison 4 lorsqu'il avait laissé le surmenage le gagner, Alexis qui avait recollé ses morceaux sans le juger après ça.

Les épaules de Mathieu s'affaissèrent.

« Ok. » soupira-t-il. « Putain, ça va sonner ridicule… »

Alexis ne dit rien, rappelant à Mathieu à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un qui le connaisse aussi bien tout en l'aimant inconditionnellement. Tout ce qu'Alexis fit, ce fut de prendre la manette pour mettre le jeu en pause et tourner sa chaise vers Mathieu.

« La semaine dernière, lorsque tu as décidé d'afficher tout ton sex appeal avec subtilité… »

Il fut récompensé de sa petite pique par une légère poussée dans les côtes. Il ricana avant de continuer :

« … tu as dit quelque chose alors qu'on… » Il bougea vaguement sa main dans les airs pour illustrer son propos. « Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir assez de moi et… qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, exactement ? »

Le front d'Alexis se plissa à cette question. « Ce n'est pas vraiment là où je pensais que cette discussion mènerait. » avoua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague en cherchant à se souvenir.

Il finit par lever les yeux, pensif et un peu confus. « Je veux dire… Tu sais que je te trouve séduisant, non ? »

Mathieu hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé avec Alexis lui parsemant le cou et la mâchoire de baisers, ses mains parcourant son corps, mais assez de fois pour être au courant que oui, selon toute évidence, Alexis le trouve attirant.

« Et parfois… Souvent… Tout le temps… Juste te voir me donne envie de, d'_être _avec toi. »

« … Donc regarder mon corps suffit à te donner envie de me baiser. Basiquement. »

C'était assez simple à comprendre. Mathieu avait suffisamment d'estime de lui-même pour reconnaître qu'il était physiquement avantagé par la nature.

Alexis ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ton corps, c'est _toi._ La façon dont tu marches, dont tu agis, dont tu me regardes… »

« Comment je te regarde ? »

Cela suffit à rendre Mathieu perplexe à nouveau. Il était certain qu'il ne regardait jamais Alexis _de cette manière,_ pas de la façon dont lui le regardait, sombre et légèrement prédateur. Il avait essayé, autrefois, parce que quand Alexis le regardait ainsi, il se sentait… désiré. Même s'il n'était pas d'humeur à coucher, même s'il ne ressent pas le besoin d'être proche d'Alexis de cette manière, c'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré. Et Mathieu aimerait qu'Alexis puisse se sentir désiré lui aussi.

« Ouais. Comme si tu… Comme si tu me désirais. » _Et merde._

« Mathieu ? »

Il y a peut-être eu une fois, _une seule fois_ où il a regardé Alexis de cette façon, et ça a dû suffire.

« Mathieu ? Tout va bien ? »

Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir ceux, inquiets, du plus grand fixés sur lui et soupira.

« Je te désire. Mais pas dans ce sens. Je te veux mais… » Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude grandir dans les yeux d'Alexis. « C'est juste que… Regarde, ce n'est sans doute pas important, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne te vois pas de la même façon dont tu me vois, sexuellement parlant ? »

« … Tu n'es pas sexuellement attiré par moi ? » Alexis n'avait pas l'air blessé, pas encore, et _Dieu merci_, parce que Mathieu ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer un Alexis blessé. Il avait juste l'air confus. « Je croyais que tu étais bi ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais – okay, est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Tu m'avais pratiquement poussé sur tes genoux » s'amusa Alexis.

« C'est faux ! » protesta Mathieu. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. » Il se retourna franchement vers son partenaire, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. « Pourquoi m'avais tu embrassé ? »

Il laissa un moment à Alexis pour y réfléchir. Personnellement, Mathieu aurait eu du mal à rapporter ce qu'il avait mangé à midi, alors un événement qui avait eu lieu plus d'un an auparavant… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était… eux. Leur histoire. Leur commencement.

« Tu étais tellement proche. » murmura finalement Alexis. « Je pouvais sentir ton odeur, te sentir _toi_ sous moi et je… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je te voulais, toi. A moi. »

Le cœur de Mathieu palpita légèrement à cette dernière phrase. Il tenta – et échoua misérablement – de s'empêcher de sourire.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Alexis fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi _tu _m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. » Le sourire qu'abordait Mathieu devint un peu plus maladroit mais incroyablement sincère. « J'avais envie d'être proche de toi. Peu importait comment. »

Alexis digéra l'information avant de reprendre :

« Et la première fois où l'on a couché ensemble ?... »

« Je te voulais. » interrompit Mathieu, sachant parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son interlocuteur. « Je te voulais et je te veux toujours. Je veux être proche de _toi_, pas forcément de ton corps. »

Mathieu aimait le corps d'Alexis, vraiment. Il aimait ses cheveux courts et blonds, un peu plus foncés sous certains éclairages. Il aimait ses yeux rieurs qui pétillaient lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose. Il aimait ses muscles, ses bras, ses épaules, ses mains. Il aimait son corps. Il aimait s'y lover, s'y perdre. Et il _désirait _Alexis, beaucoup, voulait prendre sa main, embrasser sa joue, s'accrocher à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace libre entre eux.

Mais dans ce désir, il n'y avait rien de la chaleur qui s'était dégagé des yeux d'Alexis lorsque ce dernier s'était laissé couler entre ses jambes la semaine précédente, ou même avant.

« C'est juste moi ? » demanda Alexis, baissant son regard vers ses pieds puis sur le côté. « Ou pour ton ex aussi ? »

Pour être très honnête, à l'époque où Léa était encore sa petite amie, si rester dans le lit toute la journée tout près d'elle avait été une option, Mathieu n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il avait aimé la sensation de ses seins se pressant sur son torse lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, sa taille fine et la façon qu'elle avait de sourire contre son épaule lorsqu'elle le sentait proche de la jouissance. Mais.

« Ce n'est pas que toi. » chuchota presque Mathieu. Sa bouche lui paraissait sèche.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, et soudainement, Mathieu s'aperçut qu'il aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé continuer à jouer à Portal 2. Il aurait voulu ne jamais aborder le sujet, parce qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il avait anticipé et qu'il ne voulait pas rendre Alexis plus perplexe et confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Et donc, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » demanda Alexis, en tapotant nerveusement sa main sur son genou.

Mathieu regarda l'écran. A travers un portail, Atlas semblait lui faire directement face.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Mathieu laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en regardant Alexis endormi sur le lit à côté de lui. Le blond avait cette fichue manie de s'enrouler dans la couette de sorte à ne laisser dépasser strictement que le haut de sa tête. Mathieu soupira. Il était presque midi et Alexis dormait toujours. Il ne lui en voulait pas : ils étaient restés debout tard la veille à mettre les choses au clair et Alexis n'avait pas les gènes insomniaques du châtain.

Mathieu grimaça lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière affluèrent à sa mémoire. Après leur petite conversation, il avait bien fallu une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Alexis n'accepte de dormir dans le même lit que lui.

_« Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ok ? Tu viens juste de me dire que tu ne sais pas exactement ce que ça signifie. »_

_« Alexis, dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule. »_

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule ? »_

_« Je serais tenté de dire oui, mais j'imagine que c'est pas la bonne réponse. » Mathieu se massa les tempes pour calmer sa frustration avant d'articuler. « Crois-moi, 'Lex, si tu me mettais mal à l'aise, je t'aurais viré à coups de pieds au cul de mon pieu depuis belle lurette. Arrête de te chercher des problèmes. »_

Secouant la tête pour dissiper ces petites résurgences, Mathieu passa distraitement un doigt le long du crâne et de la nuque de son compagnon, puis s'interrompit pour le regarder remuer dans son sommeil, émettant un petit son à la frontière entre le grognement et le contentement, avant de se réenfoncer plus profondément sous la couette.

Les yeux de Mathieu s'adoucirent. Malgré la confusion que le plus grand devait ressentir, il avait vaillamment tenté la veille de le comprendre, et cela signifiait plus aux yeux de Mathieu que tout l'or du monde.

Il le _savait _depuis longtemps, mais c'était rassurant d'avoir la confirmation qu'Alexis n'était pas un connard du genre à le lâcher s'il lui disait ''Je ne veux plus jamais avec toi parce que _voilà_''. Il l'accepterait, parce qu'Alexis l'aimait et était _en fait _quelqu'un de _décent. _

Ce n'était pas vraiment le problème pourtant. Le fait est que Mathieu _aimait_ coucher avec Alexis. Il aimait leur proximité, il aimait Alexis et il aimait le regard voilé que prenait Alexis lorsqu'il approchait de la jouissance. Sans compter le fait que les relations sexuelles _étaient_ agréables en elles-mêmes. Bien sûr, il y avait des jours où il ne se sentait tout simplement pas d'humeur, et ces jours-là, la simple pensée de la peau d'Alexis contre la sienne produisait plus de révulsion qu'autre chose. Mais la plupart du temps, il était ok avec la partie charnelle de leur relation.

Il lui manquait simplement l'attraction physique.

Avec hésitation, Mathieu reprit son ordinateur portable et cette fois, rechercha _''Je ne ressens pas d'attirance sexuelle''._

Google lui retourna environ 551 000 résultats (en 0.31 seconde). Chaussant ses lunettes, le youtuber hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

Il finit par cliquer sur le premier lien, un site nommé AVEN. Une page s'ouvrit, et une bannière violette s'étala sous ses yeux. Sur celle-ci les mots suivants étaient inscrits :

"an asexual person is a person who does not experience sexual attraction"  
trad: _« une personne asexuelle est une personne qui ne ressent pas d'attraction sexuelle. »_

Et merde.

Mathieu fixa la définition un long moment, avec la sensation bizarre que quelqu'un avait réussi à mettre à nu la partie la plus intime de lui-même.

Près de lui, Alexis commençait à bouger pour se réveiller, tournant et grommelant dans l'oreiller. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Mathieu parvint enfin à détacher ses yeux de la bannière pour lire le texte qui l'accompagnait.

A la fin du paragraphe, il fit tourner quelques instants sa souris autour du bouton ''_Pour plus d'informations sur l'asexualité, cliquez ici''_ avant de se résoudre à appuyer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il secouait Alexis pour le réveiller.

« Barre toi. » marmonna Alexis des tréfonds de la couette.

« Lève-toi, sale larve. » fut la réponse avec un soupçon d'humour. « C'est important. »

Alexis grogna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Il releva la tête pour jeter à Mathieu le regard de la mort, rendu peu efficace par leur voile de fatigue et le fait qu'il soit toujours entortillé dans son duvet. « Rien n'est important à… il est quelle heure, d'ailleurs ? »

« Douze heures cinq. » l'informa Mathieu après un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son Mac.

« Merde. » bredouilla Alexis contre l'oreiller, commençant la difficile tâche de s'étirer tout en gardant la couette autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » baîlla-t-il en s'asseyant progressivement.

Mathieu tergiversa une seconde. Au moment de la grande révélation, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de sa véracité. « Est-ce que… t'as déjà entendu parler de l'asexualité ? »

« Non. » répondit Alexis, rampant vers son petit ami pour reposer sa tête sur son épaule, regardant également en direction de l'écran. « C'est à propos d'hier ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Mathieu en ralentissant sa vitesse de défilement de la page pour permettre à l'autre de lire aussi. « Apparemment, l'asexualité se définit par l'absence d'attirance sexuelle. »

Avant aujourd'hui, Mathieu se serait considéré comme relativement bien informé sur les différentes sexualités, considérant le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'attribuer l'étiquette ''bi''. Mais ce terme… Ce terme faisait juste penser à la reproduction végétale. Il était même sûr à 90% d'avoir entendu des personnes en parler dans le métro dans le contexte de la reproduction asexuelle.

« Est-ce que ça ne concerne qu'un seul genre ? » demanda Alexis.

« Non. » répondit le plus petit en pointant la première ligne de la page. « Ça a l'air… plus en général. »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu n'avais aucune attirance pour tes ex non plus, non ? »

« Ouais. » murmura Mathieu en posant une de ses mains sur le dessus du crâne de son ami. Il se sentait encore un peu sous le choc, mais son cerveau commençait rapidement à se remplir de questions : Comment pouvait-on savoir que jamais on n'expérimenterait d'attraction sexuelle ? Comment savoir à quoi ressemblait une attraction sexuelle ? Peut-être que c'était un problème d'hormone et mais qu'il voulait s'identifier comme asexuel parce que c'était plus simple ? Peut-être que…

« Je peux te _sentir_ penser. » gronda gentiment Alexis de son cocon de tissus. Il se pelotonna plus près de Mathieu, comme pour le rassurer. « Tu crois que tu peux l'être ? »

« Quoi, asexuel ? » Mathieu rit mais cela sonna un peu creux. « Je ne savais même pas que ça existait avant aujourd'hui. Depuis combien de temps ça… ? » Il s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une ligne répondant à sa question. 2001. L'asexualité n'avait été définie que quatorze ans auparavant. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. « Ça n'a même pas l'air légitime. »

Près de lui, Alexis soupira, se décidant finalement à sortir de ses couvertures.

« Mec, tu crois que ça existerait s'il n'y avait pas assez de personnes ressentant la même chose que toi ? » Sur ces paroles sages, il s'étira une nouvelle fois en décrétant : « Je vais chercher du café. T'en veux ? »

« Une tasse, deux sucres. » marmonna le youtuber, à nouveau concentré sur son écran. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit Alexis lever les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qui ne cessait d'émerveiller et d'horrifier Mathieu à la fois, c'était peut-être sa propre capacité à rester glander sur internet pendant des durées indéterminées, que ce soit pour son émission ou par simple distraction.

Cette fois-ci était cependant un peu différente qu'une spirale de plusieurs heures sur Youtube.

Il avait environ dix-huit onglets sur l'asexualité d'ouvert, et il ne s'était même pas encore aventuré sur Tumblr (non qu'il en ait particulièrement envie, il se souvenait de fanfictions sur Antoine et lui qui avaient brisé son âme pour toujours, mais la plate-forme de mini-blogs revenait régulièrement dans les résultats).

Tous les sites que Mathieu avait visité disaient à peu près la même chose : les asexuels ne ressentaient aucune attirance sexuelle (même si certains groupes appelés grey-A ou demisexuels pouvaient ressentir de l'attraction sexuelle dans certaines circonstances) et l'asexualité n'impliquait pas le célibat, même si certains asexuels choisissaient de rester célibataires. L'asexualité n'impliquait pas non plus l'absence d'attirance romantique, qui était totalement un autre problème.

Si Mathieu devait se donner une étiquette (quelque chose qu'il répugnait généralement à faire de toute façon), il se considèrerait comme un asexuel biromantique, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait ressentir une attirance romantique envers des personnes des deux genres dominants mais pas d'attirance sexuelle.

Et _putain_, il commençait à avoir la migraine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et grimaça en voyant qu'il était vingt heures passé. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait dû faire aujourd'hui. Comme commencer le tournage de son prochain épisode s'il voulait garder un rythme de publication régulier. S'il allait sur Twitter, Mathieu était sûr de trouver au moins une centaine de messages lui demandant la sortie de sa prochaine vidéo.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il blamaît ses fans. Il se considérait comme incroyablement chanceux d'avoir la fanbase qu'il avait – à savoir, pour la plupart, ouverts d'esprit et acceptant la réflexion (plus quelques trolls qui le faisaient toujours plus ou moins rire) – même si son enthousiasme et ses idées lui faisaient peur parfois (_pourquoi_ cette obstination à le caser avec Antoine ?!). Sans compter qu'autrefois, il avait été à leur place, se demandant pourquoi untel youtuber mettait autant de temps à sortir une vidéo.

Mais ça- _ça – _c'était important. C'était qui il était et il ne pouvait _pas_ penser à autre chose pour l'instant. Comme si toute cette histoire de sexualité l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur – ce qui était ironique sachant qu'il avait passé les vingt dernières minutes à phaser devant son écran.

Alexis avait décidé de le laisser respirer pour la journée, ce que Mathieu appréciait au-delà des mots. Il entendait le générique de Game Of Thrones sortir du salon à travers ses écouteurs. Il sourit. Il acceptait de pardonner Alexis de le devancer dans la série pour cette fois, mais le blond le regrettera lorsqu'il le forcera à revisionner tous les épisodes avec lui.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait complètement négligé Alexis de la journée. Il sentit son cœur fondre. Alexis avait été génial, surtout après le désastre qu'avait été leur discussion précédente, et alors même qu'il ne savait pas vraiment les conséquences que cela aurait sur leur relation.

Personnellement, Mathieu espérait que rien ne changerait, mais le changement semblait inévitable à ce stade.

Sans réfléchir, il referma son ordinateur, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le salon.

En l'entendant entrer, Alexis leva les yeux et changea de position, se calant dans un coin du canapé et écartant la jambe droite dans un geste qui lui était familier. Automatiquement et avec un petit soupir, Mathieu se coula dans l'espace entre les jambes du plus grand, reposant sa tête contre son torse et fermant les yeux.

« Comment ça avance ? » demanda finalement Alexis doucement.

Mathieu l'ignora, prenant une minute pour revenir à un état normal. Il se concentra sur les battements de cœur d'Alexis, sur le son de sa respiration, acceptant petit à petit de se relaxer pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Derrière lui, Alexis frotta doucement son nez contre sa nuque et l'arrière de son crâne fraîchement rasé, et sa présence était juste… et bien, apaisante.

Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, se dit Mathieu en profitant de l'instant. Après tout, s'ils étaient là, tous les deux, à ce moment, c'était basiquement parce que Mathieu avait décidé de paniquer tout seul.

« Tu sais que ta sexualité ne change rien entre nous, pas vrai ? » demanda Alexis, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du plus âgé. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, désolé. »

Mathieu rit faiblement avant d'essuyer d'une main rageuse les larmes qui commençaient stupidement à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. » continua Alexis. « Même si ça signifie qu'on ne couche plus jamais ensemble. »

« C'pas le problème. C'est cool de baiser avec toi. » Génial. Sa voix semblait déborder de larmes. Génial, Mathieu, très sexy.

« Ah. » répondit Alexis, après une pause. « C'est cool. »

Mathieu pouffa. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de t'entendre dire ça ? »

« Ta gueule. » rigola Alexis avant d'entremêler leurs doigts par réflexe. « Je suis sérieux, n'empêche. La baise n'est qu'une…_ infime_ partie de ce que tu m'apportes. Que tu sois asexuel ne change pas ça. »

Un silence confortable s'installa avant qu'Alexis ne le brise, une réelle curiosité dans la voix.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Mathieu haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, juste… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Sans le voir, il pouvait sentir l'étonnement du musicien. « Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? » demanda-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles par son bras entourant la taille de l'autre.

« Je sais pas, je… Je ne ressens pas les choses de la même façon que toi, ça ne te fait pas te sentir… non désiré ou... je sais pas… » Les mots avaient fusé, confus, et se perdaient déjà, comme si Mathieu pensait que les dire rapidement raccourciraient le temps qu'ils passeraient sur le sujet. Parce que, pour lui, il était là, le nœud du problème.

Ce sentiment d'être désiré… Il ne pourra jamais le donner à Alexis. Il ne le _pouvait pas_, pas de cette manière en tout cas. Et si les cas avaient été inversés, Mathieu n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le supporter. Et il était _terrifié_ à l'idée qu'Alexis ne puisse pas le supporter non plus.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste près de toi ? » finit par dire Alexis après un assez long silence.

Mathieu roula des yeux. Cette idée – ce simple _concept – _était juste ridicule. Ce fut ce qu'il rapporta, de manière moins niaise, à Alexis, ponctuant ses propos d'un ''espèce d'idiot''. Bien sûr qu'il voulait Alexis. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui, sans l'entendre chanter dans la douche le matin, sans voir cette petite moue boudeuse lorsqu'il perdait sur Mario Kart, sans voir le pétillement de ses yeux avant une blague particulièrement nulle…

« Pourquoi je me sentirais non désiré dans ce cas ? » demanda alors Alexis, un sourire dans la voix en tournant lentement le menton de Mathieu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face-à-face.

Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. De toute façon, sa gorge était trop encombrée par les larmes refoulées pour qu'il puisse émettre autre chose que des borborygmes incompréhensibles.

Il se contenta de sourire, frôlant doucement la joue d'Alexis de ses lèvres, appréciant la texture rugueuse de sa barbe contre la sienne. Alexis soupira, se retournant lentement en sorte que leurs nez se touchent. Ils s'embrassèrent, à peine, lèvres s'effleurant et Mathieu craqua. Il s'effondra dans les bras d'Alexis, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« Alexis ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je suis asexuel. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mathieu combattit en vain les larmes qu'il sentait poindre.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, asexuel. Je suis Alexis. »

Silence. Puis…

« Nom. De. Dieu. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas… »

« Si. »

Mathieu sentit un fou rire incontrôlable s'emparer de lui, et il finit par exploser, s'agrippant à Alexis de plus belle, lui coupant sans doute toute respiration dans la foulée.

Mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce qu'Alexis le serrait tout aussi fort. Et que son rire retentissait autant que le sien.

* * *

_Il a vingt-cinq ans. Ils font l'amour. Sa gorge est irritée par les pleurs, ses yeux sont rouges, de manière générale, il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Ils n'atteignent pas le lit cette fois non plus. Et ils sont sur le canapé, __**encore.**_

_Ce n'est pas très grave._

…

_Il se souvient avoir tenu sa main._

FIN

* * *

**Re ! Plutôt que faire une note improbable, je vais être sérieuse deux minutes :P**

**Premièrement, je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne sont en AUCUN cas représentatifs de leur sexualité, ce sont des exemples (de fiction qui plus est), et s'il existe effectivement des asexuels qui n'ont aucun problème avec le sexe en lui-même, certains ne le supportent absolument pas, la sexualité est un spectre infini, et non un ensemble de cases. Ca me paraissait important de le rappeler, sachant le peu d'information qui peut circuler.**

**Deuxième chose, si vous cherchez plus de renseignements sur l'asexualité, le site AVEN mentionné existe... en anglais. La version fr est tout le temps buggée donc armez vous d'un dictionnaire si vous n'êtes pas très familier avec la langue de Shakespeare. Sinon, il existe des AVENwiki en français qui donnent des définitions relativement concises et complètes des concepts.**

**Voilà, voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plus et si ça a pu vous apporter quelque chose de nouveau, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en suis ravie :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou faire un commentaire dans les reviews, je vous aime fort.**

**A pluche.**


End file.
